Hey Lucy
by star5699
Summary: Ever since Gray's mother's death, Lucy has always been there for him. He gradually grew feelings for her. Except one day his brother Lyon asked her out and she said yes. Will Gray be able to confess to his childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

"Gray?!" Lucy was panicking because gray wasn't responding. "Gray-sama if you don't wake up I will go tell your dad."

At that I moaned, "Leave me alone. I am depressed. Can't' you tell? You don't know what it is like losing a parent."

"Actually, I do. Gray I never told you but my mom died when I was 5. I just never told anyone because they always try to console me and they basically become over protective," said Lucy avoiding gray's eyes.

I sat up and hugged her, "Don't you trust me? I have told you things my brother doesn't know."

"Like how in tenth grade, you dropped his toothbrush in the toilet and let him use it later?" she said laughed while recalling the day she slept over.

_Flashback_

"Luce, I going to change into my pajamas. Will you pop the popcorn?" We were going to have a horror movie night while our parents were at work.

"Sure thing. Want some melted butter?"

As I was changing, I didn't see Lyon's toothbrush on the counter and I accidentally knocked in the toilet. I didn't want him to know so I wiped off and put in the holder. Later that evening, he had just come home from a date and said, "Hey lovebirds. Watching scary movies so you have an excuse to cuddle?" we blushed at the lovebirds comment. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" we yelled. He said ok and walked off to brush his teeth. I never told him.

_Flashback ended_

"Yeah, I still haven't told him. You think I should?" I asked hoping to see her smiling.

Lucy was looking at me, "What are you planning to do when he bursts through the door after he eavesdropped? That should be the real question."

Confused, I said, "What do you mean? He isn't-"

"You dropped my toothbrush in the toilet?! How could you, gray?" He said bursting into the room.

"Told you. I got to go, Levy and I going to a bookstore. Promise me, you won't kill each other."

"See ya, Luce. And thanks for talking to me."

Lyon looked between us like he wanted to ask us something but decided better of it, "I'll walk you out, Lucy."

I looked at the clock. It was already 9:00 in the morning. I woke up 2 hours later than I wanted to. _I better take a shower._ As I was walking to the bathroom, I heard Lucy and Lyon talking:

"Lucy, please. You deserve someone better than my idiotic brother. You need someone that you can rely on. I am asking you. Will you go out with me?"

"What about gray? He won't like it. He's still my friend."

"We won't tell him until we know it will work out. Please I really like you, Lucy."

_I can't believe him. He is asking out my friend and he wants her to hide their relationship._

"Are you sure that he isn't listening?"

"I would sense him. So Lucy what do you say?"

"Lyon, yes I would like to go out with you."

As soon as she finished her sentence, I looked around the corner and saw them kissing.

_Lucy, why? I was always there._ I ran to my room and didn't speak to them for the rest of the day.

**3 months later in the guild**

"Hey Gray. You want to go on a mission with us?" asked the Lucy with Lyon standing at the bar.

"I'm fine. Just not in the mood for a mission right now." _Even now, I still feel betrayed by Lucy. Will I ever get over this?_

"Ok then, if you want to, just tell us and we'll go."

After three months, I still haven't told Lucy how I feel. I am pathetic.

"Gray! You coward. Why won't you fight me? Are you scared?" a familiar voice said.

Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer, frenemy, teammate, etc. stood on a table shouting.

"Natsu, stop it gray isn't in the mood." said Gramps.

"No, it's ok Gramps. I'll fight." _I need to let out some anger._

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ice make: shield"

We kept going back and forth until we were too worn out.

"My head hurts. Thanks a lot Natsu/Gray." We said at the same time.

"Ha Ha," said Lucy.

"Oh shut up. Actually, can I talk to you in private, Luce?" I asked.

"Sure."

As I walked down to the infirmary, she followed. Once we were there, I turned around and kissed her. That's right I kissed Lucy Heartfilia, my crush and childhood friend.

_Her lips are soft. She smells like vanilla and honey._

She shoved me back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, gray?" she asked as she wiped her lips acting like she was disgusted.

"What do you mean? I like you." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Well guess what? I am engaged to your brother," she slapped me as soon as she finished. "I HATE YOU!"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Ugh, I had the dream again." _Why did I decide to confess to her in my mind? She hates me in my mind. Maybe if I tell her in real life she will realize her feelings for me._

"Gray, are you up? I made breakfast if you are hungry. Gray?! Why are you naked?" Lucy shrieked.

"I was about take a shower."

"At least put on a towel or something."

"At least knock before you enter." W_ait. Why am I being mean to her? This is the perfect time to tell her after I take my shower of course._

"Can you please leave? I am about to take a shower. or you can stay here and help me?" I say as I start running the water.

Blushing Lucy says, "I-I'll leave. Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks Luce. Wait a sec. I like you a lot. Also, I heard you and Lyon talking the night he asked you out."

"You heard? I don't believe anything he said. I was just tired of being seen as your childhood friend. I like you too."

**Twist at the end. Actually I was running out of ideas for this story. If you guys want more of this confusing story just say so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect people to like it, but thanks a lot. **

"W-What are you saying?" I stammered as I heard her voice.

Lucy was avoiding my eyes, "I said I like you too. I was just tired of being seen as a friend and not girlfriend material. Anyway, I am going to let you take your shower."

She left my room. I laid on my bed forgetting about my shower. S_he like me too. After all this time, I am such a baka. _As I keep repeating this in my head, I went and took my shower. I completely ignored the fact that we like each other and she is dating my brother. Seriously, I am a baka.

At breakfast, we avoided each other's eyes. Usually we would talk about our plans for the day. When we stayed quiet for more than 10 minutes, Lyon asked, "Ok, what's wrong? Gray, what did you do to Lucy?"

I was shocked, "Why do you assume I had something to do with this? I did nothing. I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Lyon, why did you automatically think Gray did something to me? Do you not trust him?" asked Lucy.

Instead of answering her questions he said, "I'm done eating. Oh and Lucy, I am going to be at the park at 1:00 today. Will you meet me there?"

"Sure, I have no plans except to visit Levy." She said.

When he heard her agree, he left.

Lucy looked at me and whispered, "What do you think he has planned"

I shrugged. "Maybe, he is going to give you a present? Anyway I am done eating. Thanks for the meal, Luce."

I had plans to go see my mom's grave today and I wanted Lucy to join me. But, she has plans with Lyon. Maybe, another time.

"I am heading out. See you later." I said as I left.

**time skip (Lucy's POV)**

_It's 1:15. Where is Lyon? After he asked me to meet me here and he is late. Typical. _

Just as she was about to leave, she saw him walking towards her.

"Finally! Where were you? You had me meet you here and you're-"

"I am breaking up with you, Lucy. Also, I want you to move out. Goodbye." he said as he turned away.

"W-What do you mean you're breaking up with me? Lyon look at me."

"I SAID I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

At those words, I ran and didn't stop until I ended up at a cemetery. I was crying and wanted to be alone, so I wondered about the cemetery. As I walked, I noticed I was hearing a voice. It sounded familiar. I wanted to see who it was so I traveled until I saw the owner of the voice. _Gray? Why is he here? Who is he visiting?_ I wondered as I unconsciously stepped forward and snapped a twig. **Of course, a twig snapping while spying on someone, original right. **Gray looked over at Lucy, "Luce, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lyon?" He said while he looked to see what time it was.

**switching back to gray's POV**

"He broke up with me. I started to run and I ended up here." she said while tearing up. I enveloped her in a hug and soothed her.

"Hey. Let's go for a walk." I said as I led her away from the cemetery.

We walked along the river seeing who could balance the longest. I won. We got ice cream and I got some on my nose and Lucy laughed and wiped it off. We basically had a date after she was dumped. Ironic a little bit.

"Hey, you want to head home now?" I asked as we were sitting in a park.

At those words, she remembered what Lyon said, "_I am breaking up with you, Lucy. Also, I want you to move out..."_

"I have no home. Gray, Lyon kicked me out."

"He can't kick you out! I would have to agree to that, since the house belongs to both of us. That asshole. Just he because he broke up with you, doesn't give him the right to do that. I mean, what if I wanted you to stay at the house because we are dating? Does he even think of others? I mean, he just threw you out ..." I continued ranting on as I paced.

"Gray? Gray? Gray?! You said we were dating and we haven't kissed yet. In order for us to be officially dating, we have to kiss."

"Huh? I never heard that rule before. You made it up."

"No I didn't. I am just following the rule. besides, I won't say we are dating until we kiss."

"Fine." I said as I leaned toward her.

She leaned closer too and as soon as our lips were about to kiss we heard,"Hey, What's up?"

We turned our heads to look at the owner of the voice. When I saw her face, my eyes widen in shock. "But, how? I saw you die."

**Surprise character. Find out who it is in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Hey sorry I was grounded because I didn't clean my room. It sucks.**

"How? But I saw you die."

"Gray, who is this?" Lucy asked sitting up straight completely ignoring the fact that we were about to kiss.

I was frozen as I looked at her face. "S-She is my friend. Ultear, this is Lucy."

~Flashback~

_Ultear and I have been friends since we were 12. She got in a car accident last year and ended in a coma. I would visit her everyday and talk to her. Eventually, her doctor said it was time to pull the plug. They decided that after just 1 month. The doctor said it was for "just in case someone else needs it." My dad had to take me out of the room because I wanted to tear out his eyes. We had a funeral for her shortly after. _**(A/N: sorry, it was the first thing to pop in my head. also, I just read a book where they had to do that just without the doctor saying the lame excuse.)**

Ultear holds out her hand for Lucy to shake. "So, what's up?"

"How are you alive? I went to your grave today. After, I saw my mom's grave." I asked.

"I am going to go. See you at home," said Lucy. She remembered what happened today, "Wait, where am I going to sleep I got kicked out remember."

"You can sleep in my room. I'll talk to you later."

Lucy waves as she walks home. This day went from great to bad to great to bad again.

"You mind telling me, how you are alive."

"Sure, while I am at it. I might as well tell you what really happened." said Ultear. She sat where Lucy was sitting just moments ago.

"The truth is I never died. I just was in shock. I didn't need the "plug" to survive. I was basically in a dream-like state. No one knew this. I woke up after two months. I found out what happened and decided that you guys went through hell. So I moved to Castellia and I come back every three months."

"So let me get this straight. YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE YEAR AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT. WE VISIT YOUR GRAVE EVERY MONTH. Wait how did you get out of your grave?"

"I don't know I woke up in a cabin in the woods and then I met Sting and Rogue. They said that I was asleep in the forest and they said I had no injuries.

**Sorry, I am cutting it really short. I am just busy.**


End file.
